Yarrowkit's Struggle
by Cyber Orteck
Summary: Book one of my Clan Fourology! Follow Yarrowkit and her struggles to survive clan life. A prophecy must be fulfilled to save the clans!
1. Chapter 1

ThunderClan:

Leader:

Finchstar- Bright brown tom with even brighter blue eyes

Deputy:

Heatstorm- rust brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat:

Willowstep- light gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Warriors:

Crowheart- black tom with a speck of brown on his chest with brown eyes

Ferntail- pure white tom with emerald green eyes

Falljaw- black tom with an torn ear and blue eyes

Raggedleaf- red she-cat

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

Tornsky- light grey tom with sky blue eyes

Apprentice, Deadpaw

Queens:

Shellleaf- Brown dappled she-cat with blue eyes(mother of Yarrowkit)

Honeyclaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes(mother of Fernkit, Cloudkit and Adderkit)

Apprentices:

Deadpaw- pitch black she-cat with an amputated paw when she was a kit

Wolfpaw- brown tom with a streak of grey running thru his spine

Fernpaw- orange she-cat with lake green eyes

Kits:

Yarrowkit- brown dappled she-kit with brown eyes and a short tail

Fernkit- Tom kit with Tortoiseshell fur and green eyes

Cloudkit- Pure white tom kit with blue eyes

Adderkit- Tortoiseshell She-kit with a long white tail and dark blue eyes

Elders:

Goldenheart- an old golden colored she-cat with one blind eye

ShadowClan:

Leader:

Tornstar- black she-cat with an torn tail with the softest green eyes

Deputy:

Yellowflower- light grey tom with shocking yellow eyes

Medicine Cat:

Owlclaw- moldy brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Warriors:

Fireclaw- russet she-cat with coal black eyes

Heatjaw- white tom with a red muzzle

Apprentice, Ratpaw

Nightflight- black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Owlpelt- matted brown she-cat

Redfoot- black tom with a red foot

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Apprentices:

Pinepaw- fiery red she-cat with amber eyes

Ratpaw- light gray tom with green eyes

Mousepaw- black tom with gray eyes

Queens:

Ratclaw- dark grey she-cat with pale brown eyes(mother of Ratkit and Owlkit)

Nightfur- jet black she-cat with yellow eyes(mother of Badgerkit and Barkkit)

Kits:

Badgerkit- black and white tom with yellow eyes

Ratkit- gray she-kit with yellow eyes

Owlkit- light brown tom with blue eyes

Barkkit- dark brown tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Fallenwater- pale grey tom with an hip problem

RiverClan:

Leader:

Lakestar- dark navy blue she-cat with lake blue eyes

Deputy:

Pearlfang- white tom with brown eyes

Medicine Cat:

Otterdrop- brown tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Stonefall- stone gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Leopardtail- bright orange tom with a spotted tail

Pheasantheart- white she-cat with amber eyes

Crowclaw- black she-cat with yellow eyes and former rouge and has her sights on becoming leader no matter what

Apprentice, Waterpaw

Reedclaw- Ginger tom with pale brown eyes

Quillfur- white she-cat with blue eyes, sister of Foxclaw

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Stonethroat- brown tom with a gray throat and gray eyes

Fishfin- moldy brown tom with pale blue eyes

Apprentice, Birdpaw

Snailclaw- tortoiseshell tom with orange eyes and long claws

Apprentices:

Birdpaw- dappled she-cat with yellow eyes

Heatherpaw- light gray tom with green eyes

Waterpaw- a tom so gray he looks blue and has shocking blue eyes

Queens:

Reedflight- rust brown she-cat with yellow eyes(expecting Leopardtail's kits)

Foxclaw- orange she-cat with yellow eyes(mother of Quillkit, Grasskit and Ivykit)

Salmontail- Black she-cat with moss green eyes(mother of Foxkit and Pearlkit)

Kits: Quillkit- pure white tom with yellow eyes

Grasskit- orange tom with grass green eyes

Ivykit- light orange she-kit with yellow eyes

Pearlkit- pure white she-kit with brown eyes

Foxkit- fox red she-kit with brown eyes

Elders: Dewleaf- matted old gray tom with a torn ear and blind blue eyes

Voletooth- an old she-cat with long teeth and yellow eyes

WindClan:

Leader:

Moorstar- light gray tom with green eyes

Deputy:

Littleleaf- small she-cat with leaf green eyes

Medicine cat:

Rabbitfur- white she-cat with blue eyes and fluffy fur

Warriors:

Rainjaw- gray tom with navy blue eyes

Robinwing- tawny brown she-cat

Gorgeleap- oddly large black and orange tom purple eyes former kittypet

Apprentices:

Greenpaw- mud brown tom with grass green eyes

Dappledpaw- dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Grasslake- mud brown she-cat with green eyes(mother of Loinkit and Bushkit)

Willowfern- brown tabby she-cat with gray stripes and blue eyes(mother of Volekit)

Kits:

Loinkit- red tom with green eyes

Volekit- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Bushkit- brown tom with green eyes

Elders:

Eagleheart- white tom with no tail and blind eyes

Cats outside clan:

Bell- a fuzzy kittypet

Vale- a buff ginger tom with multiple battle scars

Foxy- fiery red pelt with blue eyes and has a brown spot on his forehead

Snake- black fur with many white spots and has brown eyes

Other animals:

George- a oddly friendly and old dog that speaks cat


	2. Chapter 2

_Prolog_

"Look Yarrowkit is opening her eyes!"A she-cat meowed with pleasure.

Yarrowkit's eyes where adjusting to the sharp light. She blinked a coupe of times then laid eyes on two she-cats. A brown dappled cat with blue eyes. The second cat was a tortoiseshell cat with green eyes.

"Hello there Yarrowkit!"The tortoiseshell cat meowed."I'm Shellleaf."

Yarrowkit tilted her head to the left."Sh-shell-l-leaf?"She repeated with a stutter."What's wrong with her?"The dappled cat asked."Honeyclaw! There's nothing wrong with my kit!"She snapped at Honeyclaw.

Yarrowkit looked at her mother."M-My k-kit!"She stuttered with a sequel."Aw look she's learning words!"Shellleaf purred.

"Can you say momma?"Shellleaf asked her."M-momm-a."She stuttered."That's good!"Honeyclaw meowed."But she stutters a lot."

"Time for bed Yarrowkit."Shellleaf purred sweetly. Yarrowkit nodded with a yawn. As she drifted to sleep... A strange dream accrued. Yarrowkit saw four two-legged creatures surrounding an smaller two-legged creature. The small one was scared out of it's mind crying as the four bigger ones came closer with sharp objects in their paws.

Yarrowkit started to kick in her sleep. As Shellleaf nudged her awake."Yarrowkit...shh...its okay..."She purred."It was only a bad dream..."She purred, Yarrowkit yawned and snuggled up against her mother's brown dappled pelt.

Honeyclaw was expecting kits any day now and was healthy, according to Willowstep.

The next day Yarrowkit was visited by Crowheart her father, Crowheart was a black tom with a speck of brown on his chest, he had beautiful brown eyes and was a great hunter.

"Hey there little one."He purred looking sad."What wrong?"The little kit asked her father."Its nothing..."He lied giving her a quick lick behind her ear."Daddy's got to go hunting for our Clan now."He meowed padding out of the nursery.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter1_

Outside the nursery murmurs could be heard."Mother...why was father so s-sad?"Yarrowkit asked looking at her."Well...Yarrowkit... You have two brothers, called Snakekit and Foxkit."She snuggled with Yarrowkit."Where are they now?"The little kit asked. Shellleaf went silent for a moment when her reply came."Their gone..."She meowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I never saw them again after ShadowClan attacked us."She murmured with a tang of hurt in her voice.

"What did they look like?"Yarrowkit asked."Well Foxkit has a fiery red pelt with blue eyes and has a brown spot on his forehead."She explained."And Snakekit, well he has black fur with many white spots and has brown eyes."Shellleaf told her kit as her tail twitched a little."What color are my eyes?"The kit asked."Brown, like your dad's."Came her meow. From that day on Yarrowkit vowed to find her lost siblings and bring them home.

Three moons has past since Yarrowkit was born, Honeyclaw has kitted two toms and a she-kit, the tortoiseshell tom was named Fernkit after his father Ferntail, the pure white tom was named Cloudkit and the she-kit was named Adderkit, because of her long white tail with Tortoiseshell spots."Can I play with them?"Yarrowkit asked."No... Their to young, wait until their a moon old."Shellleaf told her.

Yarrowkit went outside to listen to the elders stories, Heavyfoot was telling her about the great journey.

Somewhere near the Twoleg place a tom with fiery red fur and a brown spot on his forehead was sitting on a fence looking at the forest wondering if he came from there."Hey Foxy, your not thinking of running away are ya?"His 'mother' Bell asked."No..."He meowed.

"Good, now come in its getting cold."The old ginger house cat purred. He jumped off the fence and followed her inside the twolegs nest.

Further in an unclaimed territory a black tom with lots of white spots was hunting for vole. He'd decided to make his own living by hunting voles and storing them in a spot. He was quite large but still young."Snake!"A gruff meow came from behind him."Vale...you scared my prey away."He gruffed back."Well mister, your plan is working."He meowed."We have found out the Clans are here."Vale hissed.

"So we take their territory."Snake nodded.

Another three moons had past and Yarrowkit was going to become an warrior."All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet me under highledge for a clan meeting."Finchstar meowed."Yarrowkit please come forth."As he called her up, she thought her heart skipped a beat but went up there."This Kit has reached the age to be an apprentice! Falljaw, please come forth."He said."Goldenheart was your mentor and she taught you well and I hope you pass down to Yarrowkit,"he took a short breath."From the day until you receive your warrior name you'll be known as Yarrowpaw."He finished.

"Also Heatstorm has informed me of rouges in our territory, so watch out when you hunt."He finished and dismissed the clan.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter2_

Foxy was bored out of his mind."Mother...can I go outside and play?"He asked looking at the fuzzy kittypet."Sure Foxy, just don't wander to far."She mewed. Foxy padded thru the catflap and jumped over the fence.

He could smell a familiar scent. Falljaw was showing Yarrowpaw the boarders. Foxy took a brave step inside the forest."And this is where the Twolegs live, stay. Away from this place at all costs."Falljaw warned."And do not talk to the Kittypets."He hissed flicking his tail. Yarrowpaw nodded as her whiskers twitched.

A branch snapped and Falljaw arched his back.

"Get behind me!"He hissed to Yarrowpaw.

She nodded.

"Hello?"Foxy mewled.

"Go home Kittypet!"Falljaw hissed at the tom. Foxy tilted his head to the side.

Barking could be heard from the distance."Dog!"He hissed."Yarrowpaw run."He ordered his apprentice. She nodded and ran. That was her first big mistake of her life...


End file.
